Mesura
by bedroomwall
Summary: Ela dança. Só dança.


**Mesura**

Ela dança.

Gira o corpo, rodopia, sola do pé e pontas dos dedos, braços esguios e erguidos subindo e descendo, dividindo o ar e a respiração dele, entre um passo e um beijo, entre um passo e um riso, e cabelos quase esvoaçantes, e fios se desprendendo do penteado quando ela faz uma reverência, segura a barra do vestido, o chama para dançar e ele continua parado meio da pista, quase maravilhado, com seu monstro no estômago e o calor indo da ponta do dedo indicador até a ponta do menor dos dedos dos pés, subindo pela virilha e fazendo o coração disparar enquanto ela está linda, e ela está linda, e ele reparando em seus ombros desnudos enquanto ela dança.

Só dança.

x

Em formato.

Ela toca uma história de dezoito anos com a ponta dos dedos, enquanto ao seu lado, na cama, ele suspira sem os óculos redondos ou o reflexo do verde-esmeralda ansioso, enquanto ao lado dele, na cama, ela suspira sobre seu peito um alívio e uma satisfação de seis anos, com um sorriso torto e os fios ruivos espalhados, e a perna dela sobre a perna dele, e a cabeça dela sobre o peito dele, e o braço dele buscando o corpo dela, de maneira quase-_quase_ automática, como naquele dia, naquela sala tão cheia de vermelho e dourado, com aquele beijo de filme ou de livro previsível, tão comum, em que todo mundo sabe o que vai acontecer sem realmente querer que aconteça, até que no fim haja aquele suspiro de resignação, enquanto ela suspira uma cicatriz.

De Raio.

x

E ela aceita.

O pedido, o vestido, o emprego, o título, a matéria no jornal, o destino, a circunstância, essa vida, sua vida, o autógrafo na pele "com amor, Harry", os cabelos espetados, a casa, o estigma, a fama, o silêncio, a ausência, a presença, a compensação, o herói, o mundo inteiro nos braços dele, a maternidade, a eternidade.

O casamento.

x

há... o amor.

Enquanto ela segura a mão dele durante a promoção, enquanto ele segura a mão dela durante o parto, enquanto eles fazem planos para o futuro, para o agora, para o filho, o filho, a filha, a vida inteira pela frente, enquanto a vontade de estar junto ainda existe, enquanto eles fazem amor, sexo, guerra, paz, história, lembranças, enquanto o destino ainda existe, a circunstância, essa vida, suas vidas, a maternidade, o compromisso, a eternidade e –

há... eles-e-nós.

x

E ela dança.

Entre os dedos dele, sobre todas as verdades e mentiras, por causa de todas as verdades e mentiras, junto com as omissões, os sorrisos, as conversas, o brinde à amizade que ficou, o adeus, na beira do penhasco, em meio-fios, em linhas tortas, na ponta dos pés, buscando as poças d'água, entre os corredores do sexto andar, e ela dança, na frente de outro, para outro, depois dos filhos, depois da história, depois das lembranças, depois da guerra, depois da circunstância, depois da cicatriz, depois do beijo de filme-ou-livro previsível, tão comum, durante a guerra, provocando calores em outras pessoas, em um outro qualquer, em uma virilha qualquer, disparando um coração qualquer enquanto ela sapateia sobre o coração dele, ou sobre o ego dele, ou o orgulho ou a fama, ou mesmo a história dele-ou-deles, e ela simplesmente dança.

Dança.

x

Mas ela.

Desfaz o penteado, rasga o vestido, tira o salto, corre sobre a grama verde, seminua, ombros desnudos e pernas à mostra, sardas pontilhadas, vermelho escorrendo pelas costas brancas, culpa fugindo pelos poros, pelo querer–nunca-posto-em-prática, pelos olhos nos olhos de outro, pelo corredor do sexto andar, pela quase história, pelo quase beijo, pela quase traição e o quase início e o quase nós, e finalmente por todos os 'quases' um riso tolo, um giro de cabeça em negação, uma reverência para si mesma pela figuração, pelo papel de coadjuvante, e então o arrependimento de que nunca –

Nunca.

x

Dançaria sem o herói

Reticências entre parênteses

depois de tudo.

* * *

**N/C:** Mais um surto que veio com a madrugada - não é à toa que essa é minha hora preferida do dia. E é uma Harry/Ginny, ship que nunca me interessou antes, mas que coisa! Vai entender.

Agradecimentos especiais à Kath, que betou, e a quem comentou nas minhas últimas fics - vocês são queridos e terão suas reviews devidamente respondidas. Eventualmente. De alguma forma. ;P


End file.
